


Simple Man

by miraculousjayden



Series: mlgorillaweek2k19 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: giving gorilla some appreciation because it what he deserves, mlgorillaweek2k19, we stan adrien's real dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousjayden/pseuds/miraculousjayden
Summary: ML Gorilla Appreciation Week Prompts:Day 1 - NightmaresDay 2 - Gifts/HolidayDay 3 - Promotion to Parent
Series: mlgorillaweek2k19 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564249
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally kicking off and I'm excited!! <3
> 
> This drabble takes place in my dad!gorilla au 
> 
> some might take place, some might not 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

He was okay.

Adrien was okay.

Gerard slumped against the door frame. He took a deep breath and exhaled.

Woken up from a nightmare where Adrien had been akumatized, he woke up in a cold sweat on the couch. Gerard threw the blanket off and shuffled down the hallway. Making sure to avoid making a noise. It was only one in the morning. Or so he thought he saw on the clock.

When he opened Adrien's door and saw him sound asleep on his bed, safe and not akumatized. A huge weight lifted from his shoulder.

The Adrien he saw in his nightmare had lifeless eyes when he found him, staring blank ahead before being enveloped in a purple cloud. When a piercing scream came from Adrien, Gerard woke up. Going to check on the boy.

He dragged his palm down his face, clearing the nightmare from his thoughts. Though he had many fears, like spiders, a greater fear had taken a place next to it after becoming Adrien's guardian. Of course even before he worried about Adrien's safety and him being harmed or getting in the crossfire of an akuma attack caused his blood pressure to rise.

“Is something wrong?”

Now he felt bad for waking Adrien up.

He smiled. “Everything is fine, Adrien. I woke up to get a glass of water and I also wanted to check on you.” Putting a hand on the door he began to shut it. “Go back to sleep and get some rest. We'll make pancakes for breakfast,” Gerard added in.

Chuckling when Adrien piped up hearing “pancakes”.

“Okay, good night. You get to rest, too,” Adrien said. He laid his head back on the pillow, closing his eyes.

One last glance at Adrien and Gerard shut the door.

He plopped down on the couch, it groaning under the weight, leaning against the back. A glance told him it was nearing two. Sighing he grabbed his blanket and pulled over him.

Unlocking his phone he smiled seeing the screensaver. A photo of him and Adrien. Smiling and giving peace signs.

Eyes softening, he clicked his phone off and returned to sleep.

No more nightmares occurred during his sleep.


	2. Gifts/Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gift for Gorilla! <3

“Wait please!”

Gerard paused in his steps. He glanced back to see if they were yelling at him to stop. He saw a girl, one he recognized instantly from her pigtails.

Marinette came to a stop in front of him. Taking a few deep breaths she straightened holding two presents for him to take.

He stared. Were the other presents for Adrien? With caution, Gerard took them nodding his head at Marinette.

She shuffled. “There ah, for you! A thank you for being there for Adrien, he's talked a lot about you at school. He's really happy you know,” Marinette said rubbing her arm. “I already gave him his presents but I wanted to gift you something too. I heard you were a fan of Chat Noir and Ladybug. I made them myself!” A breath. “If you want them that is!”

He took a look at his gifts. Then smiled.

He reached over giving Marinette a gentle pat on her head. “Thank you,” he said.

Marinette grinned. “You're welcome! I should let you get back home, I don't want to keep you long.”

She walked backgrounds with her hands clasped behind her back. “Tell Adrien I said hi. And you have a good evening, Monsieur!”

His eyes widen when he saw Marinette falling, managing to catch herself.

Marinette rubbed her head. “I'm okay! Promise! Bye!” She rushed back inside her parents' bakery.

Gerard laughed to himself. Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a character for sure. He was glad Adrien had someone like her in life. She's a good kid with a heart of gold.

Getting inside his car he placed the two presents in the passenger seat and driving off.

–  
When he got back home he greeted Adrien. “I'm back home.”

“Welcome back!” Adrien bounced to him. The boy never failed to greet him, he wasn't complaining, it was nice for both of them. To have someone waiting for them warmly at home. Gerard knew how much it meant to Adrien.

“I saw your friend today, the one with the pigtails?”

“Marinette!”

“Yes her. She gave me a present today. Well, two.” He had them sitting on the counter as he pulled on his apron. Preparing to start dinner.

Adrien took a seat at the counter. “She told me she was. I didn't know she was going to give them to you today.” He poked the gifts. “Open them! You're going to love them!”

“Ah, I see she had a partner in crime.” Gerard started unwrapping them.

Excited, Adrien wiggled in his seat watching his guardian. “Well, sort of. Marinette came up to me a while ago asking about things you liked. Said she wanted to make you a gift as a thank you. So I gave her a few ideas.”

“Wow.”

“They're amazing right!! Marinette is amazing!”

His guardian held up a Chat Noir hoodie. The next gift unwrapped was Ladybug mittens.

He studied his gifts, knowing Marinette for being gifted in designing and fashion, she did an astounding job. The sweater was his size as he fits snug in it. The ladybug mittens also fit just right. Red with black polka dots. They were also adorable, if he may add.

Adrien took a quick photo to send to Marinette. Adding a 'he loves them!' with the message.

Setting them down, folding the sweater neatly and placing the mittens on top. “Tell Marinette thank you again for the gifts, it's really sweet of her.”

Adrien excited nodded, firing another message.

Gerard began cutting carrots. Catching Adrien smiling and texting on his phone. 

He smiled too.


	3. Promotion to Parent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had another idea written down somewhere but I couldn't find it ;A; so this was something completely different but I am happy with out it turned out.

He had to go through mountains of paperwork, countless meetings with the courts, it had taken him months to finally see a judge to help finalize.

Today would be the day Gerard would officially be adopting Adrien as his son. The climb to get to this day and had been grueling and he had many fears something would go wrong. He held on for Adrien's sake. Wanting to give the boy a little normal teenage life. After years of photoshoots, extracurricular, and ton amount of other on top of them. Adrien had been able to gain somewhat of a normal schedule for a teen his age.

Hanging out with his, playing video games, his schoolwork maintained the same, all good grades and making sure to study.

As he signed the papers a weight slid off his shoulder. After for so long, he managed to get to this point. Gerard wasn't backing down. He'd mark his calendar for this day. He eyed Adrien who sat in a chair next to him. Anxiously wiggling and wiping his palms on his pants.

Neither of them had gotten much sleep. Too anxious.

Last signature and both exhaled a huge breath. Finished.

“Congratulations, Gerard you are now the official guardian of Adrien. We do need to hear Adrien give his consent.”

Adrien smiled. “Yes!”

“Then you two are free to go now. I will file the full adoption. Have a great day!”

Gerard and Adrien stood up. “Thank you,” Gerard said, guiding Adrien out. Shutting the door behind him.

Walking side by side Adrien had his hands in his pockets. “So this is it, huh.”

Gerard nodded.

“No regrets.” Adrien shyly looked up. His guardian had talked to him, asking if Adrien did want to be adopted by him, talking about the guidelines they were going through to make the full adoption official.”

“No regrets, kid.” Gerard ruffles his hair. He paused. Thinking over his next works. “Or son, I can say now?”

Adrien's reply was a bright and big smile. “I'm okay with that.”

“Adrien, I want you to know you don't have to call me dad, even after all this time. Do what you feel is most comfortable for you. I won't be mad or upset. I”m more than happy with you being my son. So go at your pace, okay?”

Quickly Adrien wiped his eyes with his sleeve. “Thank you.” He wasn't ready to call someone else dad, he might not ever. Adrien glanced. But hearing his guardian's words were a huge relief. To have one someone understands his situation and respects his comfort. It's nice.

They would take this road one step at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Take care and see you next time! <3


End file.
